


Green Clex and Ham

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm... sorry? No, I'm definitely sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Clex and Ham

They have done it on a boat.   
They have done it in a moat.   
They have done it in Clark's bed.   
They have done it in Jonathan's shed.   
They have done it in the loft   
Yes, they do it very oft.

They have done it on a plane.   
They've done it on a beach in Maine.   
They've done it over the pool table.   
They've done it in Clark's filthy stable.   
They have kept their cry-outs soft.   
Yes, they do it very oft.

Clark once fucked Lex in a cloud   
and they called each other's names aloud.   
They have done it in a car   
while they left the doors ajar.   
Into the air the sex-scent does waft   
because they do it oh, so oft.

They've done it while both dressed in drag.   
They've done it while both bound and gagged.   
They've done it where Lex does his work.   
And Lionel knows. He's more than irked.   
Even in public they have boffed.   
Why yes, they do fuck very oft.


End file.
